It is well recognized by persons skilled in the art of petroleum recovery that only a small fraction of the petroleum originally present in a formation can be recovered by primary production, e.g., by allowing the oil to flow to the surface of the earth as a consequence of naturally occuring energy forces, or by so called secondary recovery processes which comprise injecting water into the formation by one or more wells to displace petroleum laterally through the formation toward one or more spaced apart production wells and then to the surface of the earth. Although water flooding is an inexpensive supplemental oil recovery process, water does not displace oil effectively even in those portions of the formation through which it passes, because water and oil are immiscible and the interfacial tension between water and oil is quite high. This too has been recognized by persons skilled in the art of oil recovery, and many surface active agents or surfactants have been proposed for addition to the flood water, which materials reduce the interfacial tension between the injected aqueous fluid and the formation petroleum thereby increasing the microscopic displacement efficiency of the injected aqueous fluid. Surfactants which have been disclosed in the prior art for such purposes include alkyl sulfonates, alkylaryl sulfonates, petroleum sulfonates, alkyl or alkylarylpolyalkoxy sulfates, alkyl- or alkylarylpolyalkoxyalkyl sulfonates, and nonionic surfactants such as polyethoxylated aliphatic alcohols or alkanols, and polyethoxylated alkyl phenols.
Even if the surface tension between the injected aqueous fluid and the petroleum present in the subterranean reservoir can be reduced by incorporating surface active agents into the injected fluid, the total oil recovery efficiency of the process is frequently poor because many subterranean petroleum-containing reservoirs are comprised of a plurality of layers of widely differing permeabilities. When a fluid is injected into such a heterogeneous reservoir, the fluid passes primarily through the most permeable zones and little or none of the fluid passes through the lower permeability zones. If the ratio of permeabilities of the zones is as high as 2:1, essentially all of the injected fluid passes through the more permeable zone to the total exclusion of the less permeable zone. Furthermore, the situation described immediately above causing poor vertical conformance of the injected fluid in a heterogeneous reservoir is aggravated by application of the supplemental oil recovery process itself. If water is injected into a heterogeneous multi-layered petroleum reservoir, water passes principally through the most permeable zone and displaces petroleum therefrom, and as a consequence further increases the permeability of that zone. Accordingly, the difference between the permeability of the most permeable zone and the lesser permeable zone or zones is increased as a consequence of applying a fluid displacement oil recovery process thereto, including water flooding, surfactant flooding, etc.
The above described problem of poor vertical conformance in water flooding operations has also been recognized by persons skilled in the art, and numerous processes have been described in the prior art for treating the formation to correct the problems resulting from injecting an oil-displacing fluid into a formation having two or more zones of significantly different permeabilities. Many of the these processes involve the use of hydrophilic polymers including partially hydrolyzed polyacrylamide, copolymers of acrylamide and acrylic acid or water soluble acrylates, polysaccharides, etc. Unfortunately, the fluids employing these hydrophilic polymers are substantially more viscous than water at the time of injection, and so injection into the zones is difficult and there is little assurance that they will invade the same zones as would water or another aqueous fluid having about the same viscosity as water. Accordingly, the effectiveness has been restricted to reducing the permeability of only the most permeable flow channels in a zone, and is furthermore usually restricted only to the near wellbore zone of the formation, e.g. that portion of the most permeable zone in a formation immediately adjacent to the injection well, because of the difficulty of injecting viscous fluids through great portions of the formation.
In view of the foregoing discussion of the problems associated with poor vertical conformance in heterogeneous formations, it can be appreciated that there is a substantial need for a method of treating such formations to reduce the permeability of the very high permeability zones to force subsequently injected oil displacing fluids to pass into those zones which were originally of lower permeability, and so were not invaded by the first injected fluids.